Engagement
by dandy wonderous
Summary: A collection of short ficlets in which the tale of Nami and Sanji's engagement is told, from the ring to the honeymoon. AU, SaNa. 5th: "Sanji, where exactly are we having this wedding?"
1. Ring Shopping

'Ello all. I am here with a little side project for you to enjoy! Although I know that the second I post this I'll get a bajillion reviews saying, "This is nice, but where's the new chapter of "Room for Two"?" And I'll reply, "Oh, it isn't finished yet. But I worked on this!" And then rotten tomatoes/kumquats/squash etc, etc will be lobbed at my head. -_-'

I would be working on the next chapter, but today was the first day of school and I felt like writing but I wanted to do something short that didn't take a lot of brain power.

This is an idea I came up with while watering flowers (again; I'm not sure what exactly that does to my imagination, really). It's really just me trying to satisfy my need for pointless SaNa fluff. In case you can't already tell (or didn't read the summary), it's AU. Obviously, this'll be taking a backseat (well, besides today) to my main projects, but it's just something for me to fool around with when I'm feeling uninspired or just in need of some cute fluffiness (and judging by my ideas for my next fic, I'm gonna be needing a LOT of that). I have several ideas, and I'll be looking at movies such as _The Wedding Planner, 27 Dresses, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, _etc for more inspiration, but if you have any ideas, funny true stories, or other things you'd like to see regarding the planning of a wedding, **please tell me!!!** I can use all the ideas I can get, or otherwise I'll just skip to the bachelor's party and no one wants that (okay, well, maybe a bunch of people want that, but I don't).

**I'm also not sure where I want Sanji and Nami to actually get married. I was thinking on a boat (which would certainly be appropriate) or perhaps on the beach. Then again, maybe a traditional church wedding would be good, or better yet, a wedding in Bellamere's mikan grove (so sentimental!). I'll be making a poll with these choices and a few more, but if you have any other ideas don't hesitate to tell me. **_**PLEASE VOTE!!!**_** I want to know what you guys want to see!**

This was going to start with the proposal, but I had this idea for ring shopping today during assembly (hearing the same rules I've heard for thirteen years now=Dandy falling asleep in seat), so I started here.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned _One Piece_, Sanji sure as heck wouldn't have landed in Kamabakka Kingdom. And some pairing for him would be canon; that guy needs some lovin'. XD

**

* * *

**

Engagement

By Dandy Wonderous

Episode 1: Ring Shopping

Nojiko had to hand it to Sanji. He was serious and he knew how to go about things.

She walked past yet another glass case and glanced at the jewelry inside, but saw nothing suitable for her little sister. Around her, Vivi oohed and aahed over different rings, bringing Sanji running every time. Robin took more time, only pointing out rings to the nervous man if she knew for sure it might be something worth considering.

Yes, Nojiko had to admire his willingness to consult Nami's sister and closest friends when it came to a decision as important as this. Respected him, even.

But that didn't stop her from having a little fun with him.

She smiled sweetly and spoke for the first time since entering the store. "Oh, Sanji? I think _this_ ring would suit her perfectly."

Sanji nearly vaulted over the cases in his way (it was obvious whose opinion he valued the most in this) to get to her. His eyes followed her finger and then widened substantially. She didn't blame him; the rock on the elegant golden band was almost bigger than his head.

"It's just her style," Nojiko continued, watching his face closely. "You know how she loves big flashy things."

"Yeah…" He trailed off, eyeing the ring with a tormented expression, and she realized he was actually considering it. She had expected him to blow her off and walk away, but it was obvious that the only thing holding him back from buying the diamond that instant was that need for money to buy his tux and the honeymoon and, well, _food_. And she doubted he had the budget for all that _and_ a ring the price of a small car.

And yet, even as a more sensible part of his brain was telling him that this was a _very_ bad idea, he was truly considering blowing every cent he had on this one thing. She wasn't sure whether to admire him for that devotion to her little sister or think he was an idiot. She settled on a mixture of both.

At this point Robin interjected. "Mr. Cook, don't you think that _this_ ring would be a bit more suitable for your budget?"

He moved over to where Robin was pointing at a gorgeous ring that was barely half the price of the other. Nojiko looked at it as well and knew immediately that it was perfect.

Sanji apparently thought so, too, if the look in his eyes (well, the one that was visible) was any indication, but then he glanced back at the other, outrageously priced one. "I don't know… Are you sure she won't like that one better?"

"Are you crazy?" Nojiko snapped. "If you buy that huge thing you won't have a bit of money to spend on the actual wedding!"

He was still looking back and forth between the two, unsure. "But you said-"

"Sanji, seriously, she'll love this ring. Or _any_ ring, if it's from you."

Sanji's head snapped back up to stare at her for a second, then he got that goofy smile on his face he still adopted when talking to females. "Why, thank you, Ms. Nojiko! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear such words from you!"

Nojiko smiled despite herself as he twirled off to find the jeweler. Robin and Vivi crowded around her to admire the ring.

"So, did you find out what you wanted?" asked Vivi slyly.

"Oh, yeah." She nodded in satisfaction. "I approve."

**End of Episode 1**

* * *

A/N: REMEMBER!!! Vote!!! It's part of your democratic rights! On this site, anyway.

I'm going to try to get the proposal up tonight before I go to bed, which is where the real fluff starts, of course. Until then, enjoy!

Glad she'll never have to sit through another beginning of the year assembly in high school ever again, this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.


	2. A Modest Proposal

YES!!! I did indeed finish the proposal tonight! Woot!

For those of you who are in advanced English or literature classes, recognize the title? Ah, I love Jonathan Swift! I mean, if you're going to do a political satire, what better way than an Odyssey-esque adventure tale? Of course, "A Modest Proposal" is about something entirely different… Fufufufu…

There's already been a review or two for the first chapter of this (you guys are fast!) but I'm going to hold off on the review corner for now.

Edit: There've been a few grammer edits (I reread it today and winced a few times, so I just had to fix it or it would bug me). Sorry if this says it's been updated when it hasn't. *sweatdrop*

**

* * *

**

Engagement

By Dandy Wonderous

Episode 2: A Modest Proposal

He had really outdone himself this time, if he said so himself.

He had somehow managed to chase the crazies out of the apartment (he often wondered what had possessed him to room with a marimo who liked to play with swords and an energetic boy with a stomach that _had_ to be made of rubber) and get it looking as decent as possible. He had set up a small table on the tiny balcony with a crimson table cloth and perfect, pure white candles that he was now lighting with a match, because it was far more romantic that way. Once their wicks were burning with a beautiful glow he hurried back to the kitchen to check on their meal. Lamb with a cherry glaze, roast potatoes, fresh salad, the kind of fruity mikan drinks she loved so much, and a fluffy German chocolate cake that was to die for.

It was all perfect.

Satisfied with his work, he ran back into the bathroom for perhaps the fiftieth time, checking his hair, his suit, straightening his tie, checking his suit again, and sniffing to make sure he had on the right amount of cologne. Perhaps he didn't have as much confidence in his own appearance as his cooking, but it was still as close to perfect as it was going to get.

Finally, he slipped his hand into his pocket for what had to have been the thousandth time to reassure himself that the ring was right where it was supposed to be. It was.

The doorbell rang and Sanji's heart stopped for one breathless second. Then it started beating again and he checked himself one more time, quickly, before going to the door.

"Ms. Nami!" he trilled the second he opened the door. "I'm so glad you could come!"

If he had thought the meal was perfect, then she must have been godly. She stood in his doorway in a very flattering black evening gown and tall, black stilettos. A simple chain holding three sparkling diamonds adorned that shapely neck, dangly silver earrings contrasting with her glowing golden orange hair. She smiled with those luscious red lips and Sanji came close to melting into a pile of lovesick Jello on the ground.

"Do you always have to be so formal?" she asked teasingly. "We've been going out for, what, two years now?"

"Two years, three months, seventeen days," he answered automatically, then cursed himself violently in his head while he smiled sheepishly.

She didn't seem too surprised that he knew the exact time. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she prompted lightly, and he jumped in embarrassment. He had been a little _too_ absorbed with her looks.

"Of course, Nami!" He moved back and gave a little bow as she swept past.

"Oh wow… Sanji!" she gasped as she entered the living room and looked out at the balcony. She took an appreciative sniff of the air and smiled. "You've really outdone yourself tonight, haven't you?"

Ha. He knew it.

He walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing his cheek against her hair when she leaned back a little against his chest. "Only the best for my darling swan."

He led her out to the table, thanking his stars that it was such a warm and pleasant night. He couldn't have asked for a better one, really; not a cloud obscured the view of the moon, and even though they were in the city they could see stars. He pulled back her chair and she sat and admired the scenery while he brought out her drink and their meal. They ate, she talking on about the bank, about her latest shopping trip, about what "that idiot Luffy" had done lately, and on and on while he listened contently, letting each of her words, each of her expressions intoxicate him better than any wine, addict him more than any amount of nicotine.

He knew, then, that he had made the right choice. This was definitely the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He waited until they had dessert and then were drinking coffee afterwards. Then, taking a deep breath to steady himself, he cleared his throat and said, "Nami?"

"Mmm?" She was gazing up at the stars, out of things to talk about for the moment and instead enjoying the night.

"I actually… I…" He had planned so much for this moment, rehearsed everything he was going to say, had even written it down a few times so he wouldn't forget. But now, as she turned her clear eyes to him inquiringly he found his eloquent words fly away on the breeze and was completely at a loss. He cleared his throat again and restarted. "I actually had something to ask you."

She laughed lightly. "Sanji, it doesn't matter how long we've been going out, or that you made me this amazing dinner; you're still not getting a lower interest rate on your loans."

"It's not that at all, Nami," he said quickly and she laughed again. "What I wanted to ask was actually…" With shaking limbs and a thudding heart he stood up, stepped around the table to her side, and knelt on one knee. Taking her hand in one of his, he used his other to pull out the small box and open it, revealing the glittering ring inside. "W-will…" He swallowed forcefully. "Will you… marry me?"

He forced himself to look up into her eyes, which had grown as round as the moon just above her head. She blinked in shock once, twice.

Then she turned her head away and made a choking sound.

For a second Sanji thought she had started crying. And then he realized it was far worse: she was _laughing_.

He felt, quite frankly, like she had just reached into his chest, grabbed his heart in a viselike grip, ripped it out, and crushed it under her stilettoed foot. Then stomped on it a few times for good measure, just to make sure it wasn't beating anymore.

He had worried that she would say no, and he had prepared himself for a refusal. But he hadn't expected _this._

For a minute or two all he could do was work his jaw in an imbecilic, voiceless pattern. Finally he found his tongue and spoke, dropping her hand at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what I was thinking, I just…" He fumbled over excuses, trying to find any reason to explain himself, even though his true reaction was to run and hide. He started to turn and do just that (in a panic), but a smooth hand on his held him back.

He turned with wet eyes back to Nami, who was looking sincerely up at him. And then he realized it; she had been laughing _and_ crying.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, which was a rare occurrence in itself. "I didn't mean to laugh at you."

He wondered briefly how that was supposed to make him feel any better.

"It's just… I've thought you were going to do this so many times before, and I had started to think you weren't ever going to. And then tonight, you…" She trailed off, a tear running down her face, illuminated by the candlelight. "I was just… happy."

Sanji felt his heart rise in happy relief, back from where it had fallen into his stomach and up into his chest to thunder more than it had all night. "Nami, does… d-does that mean-"

She jumped up out of her chair suddenly and flung her arms around his neck, showering him with kisses. "Of course, yes, yes, YES!"

She felt him go limp in her arms and became worried… until she pulled back and saw the goofiest of all lovesick looks on his face.

"Ah, mellorine!" he sighed, and she rolled her eyes before his limp noodle body fell against her to return her kisses.

**End of Episode 2**

* * *

A/N: FLUFF!!! And sorry, Sanji, but I had to do it. ^^

It's kind of awkward writing about Nami's beauty for Sanji's perspective, since I'm a girl… *sweatdrop*

While I was writing the part where Sanji was all heartbroken, by the way, I was listening to "She Had the World" by Panic! At The Disco (I don't care what the Pretty. Odd. CD says, there's an exclamation point there, gosh darnit!!!). "I don't love you, I'm just passin' the time…" XD

Having to take a shower now, this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.


	3. Requesting Nami's Hand

**So I was working on the extras for "Room for Two," and got tired, and this was three fourths written so I finished it. Woo!**

**Reader Review Corner!!**

IzumiTheMoogle: Thanks! Yes, that was a smart move on his part. Yeah, they sucked… sigh… Yay! Sanji cookie! *devours*

Daschel: 1) Thanks! Yeah, he really is. Way to blow all your money, Sanji. XP Thanks!! 2) I did, too. Poor Sanji, I'm so mean to him. But it's in love! Of course. ^^

TheNinthMaiden: Good! Oh, cool. I hope you enjoy this!

Three-days-late: 1) No, there really isn't. So expect more fluff and sap than Winnie-the-Pooh in a syrup factory. XD Yeah, Nojiko's cool; no one does enough stuff with her. Of course he is! Lovable dummy. *ruffles hair* 2)You know it! *high fives* They did? Squee!!! I love their new song, "New Perspective"; I should really get the CD. Thanks! I'm glad.

ColourPearl: If ship wins then that's where it's gonna be, yeah. Of course the Baratie is catering. You bet! Actually, there are a few with Zeff planned. I was going to make the first one chapter 3, but then I decided to do this first. And as for that question, I think this chapter answers it.

Abra Cadaverous: 1) Ack! *dodges* Thanks! That's true… hmm… Of course! Nojiko and Vivi are two of the coolest (female) characters! 2) Fail! And I even said that again in the first chapter!!! Sigh… *shakes head* Lol. He is indeed! *huggles* That's why I love Sanji fluff; he's so much fun when he's with a girl! Yay weddings!

Silver Child of the Sea: Haha, thanks. I thought it was fun, too. XD

**By the way, in the poll so far, Mikan Grove is winning, with Ship running up a close second. But not many people have voted, so vote quickly! The location gets revealed in just three more episodes!**

**

* * *

**

Engagement

By Dandy Wonderous

Episode 3: Requesting Nami's Hand

Zoro had to admit that a happy Sanji made for a happy house, or apartment, anyway.

He had woken up to the delicious sounds and smells of frying bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, fluffy biscuits, ham, and toast. It was days like this that he was reminded why he tolerated rooming with the cook.

As Zoro was scrounging for clothes he heard a mad scrambling of feet that told him Luffy had smelled the large breakfast (especially the bacon and ham) and gone running for it, probably not even pausing to put on a shirt. The sound of a foot hitting the younger boy and a shout of, "Shitty kid! And put on a shirt before you come into my kitchen!" confirmed both assumptions, and he smirked at the squabble of 'Saaanji's and 'shithead's from the front room. But it didn't appear as though Sanji had flung Luffy through a wall with his kick, so he was in a good mood.

Grabbing a shirt that at least fell under the category of "clean enough," Zoro left his room to get some food before it disappeared into the black hole that was Luffy's mouth. He took the cup of black coffee Sanji more shoved than handed to him and piled a plate high with food just before Luffy returned, now with a vest on, and took what was left that Sanji didn't grab himself.

Breakfast passed somewhat quietly, the only sound being Luffy's normal chatter and his choking on the massive amounts of food he shoved in his jaws at once (eight times; Zoro declared a new choke record) and the short argument the swordsman and cook got into over the mysterious disappearance of Sanji's cooking wine. But, as Zoro had observed, Sanji was in an incredibly good mood and didn't even comment on how they were out of beer (again) even though he had gone grocery shopping only two days ago. This relative silence was broken by the ringing of the telephone. Luffy couldn't be bothered to stop eating for something so trivial, so his roommates had another short fight over who would be abandoning their plate to the boy's sticky fingers that Sanji lost, being closer to the phone anyway.

"Hello, Sanji Prince and idiots' residence, Sanji speaking."

Zoro knew from the way the blonde's eyes turned into those creepy hearts and his lips curled into a goofy smile that it was Nami. He perked up his ears and listened to her faint replies on the other end.

"Oh, Nami, my darling, I didn't expect you to be calling me so early! Not that I'm anything short of delighted to be graced by your sweet voice!"

Zoro bit back the urge to gag.

"Yes, yes, Sanji. Listen, I actually called because I wanted you to do something for me."

"Anything for you, my dear!"

"Well, now that we're engaged and all-"

Zoro blinked a few times in astonishment. Of course he known that Sanji was going to propose, and his good mood had told him her answer, but it was still weird to actually hear her say it.

"-I thought it would be a good idea for you to ask Genzo for my hand."

The smile on Sanji's face faltered but didn't leave. He had met the police chief before (because he was something like Nami's surrogate father but also for less… innocent reasons, like when he and his roommates got into a bar fight that was a bit too rough), but this would be an entirely different experience.

"Oh, ah… if you think so, Nami, then it must be the right thing to do!"

"Great! So I'll pick you up around five."

Zoro watched in amusement as Sanji paled and tugged at his collar as though suddenly hot. "Y-you meant today?"

"Yeah! You don't have work today, right?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then there's no problem. Oh, I've gotta go. Love you!"

As usual, the "L" word distracted him completely; Zoro assumed that was Nami's intention. "I most certainly love you too, my darling!"

"Have a good day." Click.

Sanji continued to grin stupidly at the phone for a few seconds before the call's implications dawned on him. Then the smile fell away and he half ran, half tripped for his bedroom, cussing loudly as he went.

"Guess he doesn't want this," said Luffy simply, his arm stretching as though made of rubber across the bar to his abandoned plate and upending it over his gaping maw.

* * *

"You're nervous," Nami observed coolly from the passenger seat.

Sanji continued to stare straight out the windshield. "What makes you say that?"

She ticked them off on her fingers. "Let's see; you're sweating, you're gripping the steering wheel so tight your knuckles are going to pop through your skin, you won't look at me, and the guy in front of us is going under the speed limit and you haven't cussed him out, flipped him off, or honked your horn."

Sanji laughed, and it came out slightly high-pitched and hysterical. "And I thought I wasn't being obvious."

"Calm down, Sanji. It's just a formality thing."

"Then do I really have to do it?"

"Don't you _want_ to? Hmm?" She reached over coyly and rested her hand on his knee, leaning close and looking up at him with shining eyes. "For me?"

Sanji's mouth filled with cotton, and it took several hard swallows to get it all down so he could speak again. "Of course, my Nami swan! I'd do anything for you!"

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, nearly causing him to swerve into a stop sign. "Then don't be nervous," she instructed, leaning back into her own seat. "Like I said, it's just a formality. We'll have dinner with Genzo and Nojiko, and we'll announce our engagement."

"And he'll say yes?"

"Of course! There's _no way_ he could say no."

* * *

"No."

Both Nami and Sanji's mouths fell open. He said _no_? Was that even allowed?

Nojiko seemed just as shocked, but then she leaned back in her chair as a smile spread across her lips.

"Excuse me, Genzo, but I could have sworn you just said-"

"No? I did."

Sanji went from shocked to angry in a millisecond. "Why?" he more demanded than asked.

"Why should I let Nami get married to someone like you? I heard all about you before you two were dating, and you're way too promiscuous for her." He nodded for emphasis.

"But Genzo, that was before," said Nami placatingly, before Sanji lunged across the table at him. "Sanji's over that now, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, or I wouldn't be here." He considered, then scowled. "Although I'm wondering why I'm here now."

"I am, too, because I'm not letting you have her."

"Genzo-"

"Shitty old man!" Sanji jumped up, cutting Nami off mid-plea. Now she was yelling at Sanji to calm down, but he ignored her. "What makes you think I'm not good enough for her?"

"You'll make her cry, I just know it!" Now Genzo was on his feet, too.

"Never," Sanji hissed. "I love her more than anything or anyone, and I would never, _never_ do anything to hurt her!"

Genzo stared at Sanji. Sanji stared at Genzo.

"You'd make sure she was always smiling?"

"Always."

Genzo sat back down and smiled, as though he hadn't been shouting a moment ago. "I believe you."

Sanji, who had been prepared for a knock-out drag-out fight, was stunned. "Wait… what?"

"I believe you," Genzo repeated. Then he nodded at them pointedly. "Because when you said you wouldn't hurt her, you took her hand."

"Eh?" Sanji looked down and, sure enough, he was gripping her hand tightly in his. He wasn't sure when that had happened; must have been a knee-jerk reaction.

Nojiko laughed a little at Sanji's bewildered face, while Nami laughed in relief.

"I approve of your marriage. Provided you never take that smile away!"

Sanji grinned and sat back down, still holding her hand. "No. Never."

**End of Episode 3**

* * *

A/N: I'm having fun seeing how many tie-ins I can make to the original story. ^^

Anyway, I know, I torture poor Sanji a lot. The next chapter is about him, too, with Zeff, and the one after that is… still about him (with my sort-of tribute to a certain character…). And after that we get to hear more about Nami. Yay! Except I'm not always so good with Nami's character, so…

Hoping she can finish reading her library book before it's due (by 5 o'clock tomorrow), this is Dandy Wonderous, signing off.


	4. At the Baratie

Two days ago I watched _Role Models_, which a funny movie with a good message and horrible language, so don't let your innocents watch it, folks. Anyway, about the time that one guy was proposing to Beth (sad, I can remember her name but not his and he's one of the main characters), something in the back of my mind whispered, "Engagement."

That night I watched _The Proposal_, which is an EXCELLENT movie, and again I thought of "Engagement."

Then yesterday I was watching _Bride Wars_, and at that point I was like, "Okay, I get it. Enough with the weddings! I'll write some on it tomorrow!"

So here's some more of this little story! I realize, at this point, that the story's almost entirely about Sanji, but fear not! Nami shall get her day! Especially since a lot of the planning will be done by her once this initial stuff is out of the way. And I have stuff planned for the other characters, too, so they'll have some stuff. Especially Luffy and Zoro, seeing as they live in an apartment with a man hectically trying to pull off a wedding.

**Reader Review Corner!!**

Abra Cadaverous: Thanks! Dunk it in your coffee? Is it like a cookie? Oo, oo, I want a story cookie!!! No need to rub that in… -_-' Yes!! I shall heat you all with fluff and warm fuzzies!!! *determination* Rambling's fun, though. XD

Three-days-late: That's okay; we still have the rehearsal dinner (I have seen a really wild rehearsal dinner where I was sure that my aunt and her son's future mother-in-law were going to kill each other). And I feel like working in a few fights at different points. With who is for me to know. XD I don't know. He's certainly the biggest prude I've ever seen. XP Yeah. It gets worse. ^^

ISNAS: Thanks! He is. XD

Silver Child of the Sea: Thanks!! Genzo is not explored enough, so I like having him (and Nojiko) in the story. ^^ Jeez, you're so behind! They've been up for forever!! XP XP

Meilinn: Aw, thanks! Oo, me too. XD

Nerica: Thanks!! Haha, you sound like me. XP

Yumi: Thanks! Oh hey, that's cool. AU OP is fun if it's done right (*points not so subtly at three-days-late* Her's are better). ^^ All of Sanji's facial expressions are fun. XP

Well, here we go…

**

* * *

**

Engagement

By Dandy Wonderous

Episode 4: At the _Baratie_

"You're in a good mood today."

Sanji glanced at Zeff sideways from the fish he was filleting. "Why do you think that?"

The old man rolled his eyes. "You've only broken one table and three ribs."

"Oh." The blonde shrugged, hands moving the knife skillfully. "I guess I am."

Zeff raised an eyebrow. "You've got that tone."

"What tone?" he asked innocently.

"The one where you really want to tell me something but don't have the guts to."

Sanji scowled. "Like I would ever be afraid to tell you something."

"Then spit it out," he challenged.

Sanji hesitated, studying his fish intently. "Well, Nami came over night before last-"

"Oh, so this is woman-related," Zeff interrupted. "I'm probably not interested, then." He started to walk off.

"I asked her to marry me," Sanji blurted out.

"What!?!" yelled not only Zeff, but every other cook that had been secretly eavesdropping on their conversation. They looked away sheepishly as Sanji gave a death glare to each of them.

Zeff scrutinized his foster son for a long moment, until the young man's stony continence cracked and he shifted his weight subtly from one foot to the other. Finally he turned sharply and walked briskly off, his peg leg tapping ominously with each step, click, click, click. "To my office," he said over his shoulder.

Sanji followed with a façade of confidence that he didn't feel. Surely Zeff approved of Nami, surely he approved of his decision… right?

They entered Zeff's office, the door slamming shut with a foreboding bang, and Sanji folded his arms in annoyance. "Well?"

Zeff mirrored his pose, his own arms crossed over his chest. "So you asked the little girl to marry you."

"Nami's not-"

A hand was raised to quiet him. "I'm assuming she said yes, with the way you've been mooning around all day."

He nodded in confirmation.

Zeff continued to stare at him, and again Sanji felt uncomfortably nervous. "And how exactly are you planning on paying for this?"

Sanji hadn't exactly been expecting that. "I've been saving," he answered defensively.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "For a wedding? The ring? An apartment?"

Sanji nodded.

"What money have you been saving? I know I don't pay you _that_ much. Unless…" The eyebrow lowered and his forehead furrowed. "You're using your All Blue money?"

Sanji didn't answer, but his eyes darted to his feet before meeting Zeff's again.

"You've been working for your own restaurant for a long time, eggplant," said Zeff skeptically. "And now you're throwing it all away for some girl?"

Sanji scowled, his eyes hardening and replacing the nervousness with anger. "She's not just "some girl," and I'm not throwing anything away!"

"So what are you going to do about All Blue?"

Sanji didn't falter. "I'll keep working for it. My dream's not gone, it's just… on hold for a different dream."

Zeff stared at him, the hard set of his eyes, the firm set of his jaw, and nodded. "Well, it's your life," he said, shrugging.

Sanji blinked once, then relaxed with relief. "So you approve?"

"No. You're dropping your dream for a woman!"

The young man sighed and ran a hand down the back of his neck. "You just don't get it."

"Hmph." Zeff turned around and stomped across the office to his deck, muttering something about never needing a woman before. He opened a drawer and rummaged through it, stopping briefly to glance up at Sanji and snap, "Who's doing the catering?"

"Well, there's this really nice Mexican restaurant that Nami likes, and… I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He held up his hands defensively. "You are, okay?"

He hmphed again. "Maybe I don't want to do your shitty catering."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "I'll be paying you."

Zeff scowled and muttered something about Sanji's money, then found what he'd been searching for. Without warning he tossed it to the blonde, and Sanji snatched it out of the air.

It was a cigar. And not a cheap one.

Sanji looked up at his foster father as he rounded the desk. "What's this?"

"Congratulations," Zeff replied huffily. Then without warning he kicked the man through the door. "Now get back to work. And don't smoke that damn thing in the kitchen!"

**End of Episode 4**

* * *

A/N: I don't really see Sanji as the cigar type. But whatever.

Also, when I wrote Zeff when he said he didn't need a woman, I thought I might… well…

Let's just say, don't be surprised if some ZeffxKureha slips in here. XD

And on that subject, I can almost guarantee there will be UsoKaya and Frobin in here, in passing. The main focus is SaNa, but they might get mentioned on a date or whatever. (*whispers* Actually… there's a certain Frobin chapter planned…) LuVi and ZoTash may pop up, too, if I feel like it. But I kind of want to keep Zoro and Luffy single. 'Til the wedding, anyway.

And, last note: for all intents and purposes, the poll is now **CLOSED**!!! I'm trying to write the location episode tonight, and I can't do that with the poll open. So if you haven't voted, well… too bad. *shrug*

For now, this is Street Thug Dandy Wonderous, Level 10 Maniac, signing off.


	5. Location, Location, Location

Here's some more. I wrote this pretty fast, but whatever. I don't think there are many mistakes, but I'm not really bothering to reread it. *lazy*

Oh, and the winner of the location poll is revealed in this chapter! It was a good race, but the best spot won! XD

**Reader Review Corner!!**

Abra Cadaverous: He is. He's just stubborn. Sanji had to get it from somewhere. XP It's the greatest old person pairing EVA!!! XP Frobin and UsoKaya are so awesome! And as for LuVi, it's got to be the cutest, sweetest, most innocent pairing ever. ^^ Well, I like ZoTash. I suppose we'll just agree to disagree about the best Zoro pairing. Thanks! You didn't have to wait long…

RedSavant: Woot! Those and SaNa are my favorite pairings. Aw, thanks!!! Hahaha, maybe. XD

Three-days-late: He would. XD He'll probably have to pay for some of it himself, like tuxes, the catering (yeah, Zeff's going to charge him, XP), and maybe the honeymoon, because Nami doesn't have a father, she has a Genzo. I'm sure Genzo will help, though, getting the dress and the bridesmaids dresses and, uh, the cake or flowers something. And there's no way Sanji's having Nami pay for anything! XP Quoting you, there's always time for Frobin. XD Psh. Moguls are lame!!! (even though I'm a noble in Vampire Wars, which are the same thing) Maniacs are where it's at!! Oh, and just so ya know, my character's name is Georgia. Because I thought, Georgia's pretty gangsta. XP

IzumiTheMoogle: Thanks!! He has it in him, the salty old man. XP Oo, yay! ^^ Haha, yup. I doubt Zeff was too worried about watching his language around Sanji while he was still young and impressionable. XP Hahaha, nice. XD Yeah, he probably will. At home, though, where Zeff wouldn't know. And he'd refuse to tell Zoro or Luffy where he got it. XP Thanks!! It's exciting to me, too. ^^ They are the only ones, really (well, Nami could have a good shot with Luffy too, maybe). And Tashigi could find some way around that. Anyway, the only LuVi or ZoTash will probably be, like, flirtation or something. And knowing those two, it will probably be almost entirely from the girls' side. XP Aww, thanks! XD

Nerica: You laugh because you don't have to deal with it. XP Thanks! Woot, I'm glad. ^^

Random side note: Why am I listening to so much Reliant K lately? XP

**

* * *

**

Engagement

By Dandy Wonderous

Episode 5: Location, Location, Location

"Sanji?"

"Mmm?"

The two were laying on the couch in the apartment Nami shared with Vivi and Robin, Sanji's arms wrapped securely around her. They had rented a movie, and while he was sure it was a good one, he was having much more fun nuzzling the base of her neck with his nose.

"I was just thinking… where are we going to have this wedding?"

"Wherever you want," he answered, taking a deep whiff of her tangerine scented hair.

"I'm serious," she said flatly, rolling over, and Sanji sighed inwardly._ Looks like cuddling time is over…_

"I mean," she continued, "a church would be nice, but I don't know if I want to do anything that traditional."

Sanji indulged himself in the mental image of Nami walking down the aisle in purest white with the smell of flowers all around them.

"The beach would be nice. We both like the ocean," she contemplated.

This time daydream Nami was wearing a much shorter and more revealing white dress, the sea breeze playing with her hair, surrounded by the crash of waves and smell of salt water. Sanji started to drool, eyes glazed over.

"Sanji? Are you paying attention?"

He jerked back to alertness. "Of course, my Nami swan!"

She scrutinized him skeptically for a moment before shaking it off. "As I was saying, another option would be to have it on the _Thousand Sunny_. We wouldn't have to rent anything that way, so we'd save some money, because we could have the reception there, and we know Franky won't charge us any money. He'd probably be excited about it."

While she was speaking, Sanji had become once again absorbed in the scent of Nami's hair. He inhaled the smell of tangerines, so strong he could almost taste them, and that was when he had an idea.

"Tangerines," he said aloud.

Nami stopped mid-sentence. "Huh?"

He shrugged. "I was just thinking, it might be nice to have it in Bellemere's tangerine grove."

Nami didn't say anything for awhile. Sanji took this opportunity to pull her closer to his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and let his eyes drift closed. It was nice and warm on the couch, snuggled up to her like this.

Finally, she spoke. "Why there?"

"I don't know. I just thought you might like it," he mumbled sleepily.

He started when she suddenly pulled her head from under his chin and gave him a giant kiss. He mentally congratulated himself as he indulged in the taste of her tongue, because apparently he had said the right thing.

She ended the kiss and pulled back to smile broadly at him. "Can we really have it there?" she asked.

"Of course, Nami! Whatever you want!"

She nuzzled up against the crook of his neck and squeezed him. "I would love that."

"Then it's settled. We'll be having the wedding in the tangerine grove."

"Mmm…" She smiled. "I love you, Sanji."

He grinned goofily. "I love you too, Nami!"

The movie went to its ending credits, and Nami turned her head to look at it. "Oh. We missed the movie."

"Oh well," was all Sanji said back, not caring much.

She stared at the screen. "Well, we did rent it, so it would be pointless not to actually watch it." She leaned up and grabbed the remote off the table. "I guess I'll just start it over."

She started the movie again and then snuggled back into her place in Sanji's arms. He still didn't care much about the movie, but now he got to spend another two and a half hours immersed in the scent of tangerines.

**End of Episode 5**

* * *

A/N: That's right, folks!!! Mikan grove (here changed to tangerines, if no one minds; I know it's sometimes translated as tangerines, oranges, mandarins, and once a tangelo, so I have no idea what exactly it really is, I just know it's an orange citrus. For all I know, it could be a Japanese kumquat, which has a real name, I had to give a speech on kumquats last year, I just don't remember it) won!!! The actual pole results were:

Mikan grove: 14

Ship: 8

Church: 2

Beach: 1

There weren't any votes for the other choices, hillside and park, which were just thrown in for variety anyway.

So now that that's settled, we get to actually start planning stuff. Because of that, focus is going to be moving to Nami and her friends. Yay!

This is Dandy Wonderous, who also thinks penny loafers are absurd, signing off.


End file.
